


Mirror Twin

by rhea_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An AU where Osamu doesn't exist, Fluff, Gen, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhea_writes/pseuds/rhea_writes
Summary: When he looked up, his hair suddenly turned grey. And his reflection spoke."Hey there. I'm Osamu."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 28





	Mirror Twin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a story about [@fufuAkaashi's](https://twitter.com/fufuakaashi/status/1271408149774299137?s=21) tweet.
> 
> But I can't seem to get myself to make a horror story so I mean...
> 
> I decided to turn it into a fluff.

When he looked up, his hair suddenly turned grey. And his reflection spoke.

  
"Hey there. I'm Osamu."

* * *

Atsumu's life is pretty much boring and plain, as he describes it. I mean, sure, he joined a volleyball club and he's having fun with his fellow Inarizaki members. But that's about it. School isn't that fun when it comes to his perspective. At first, he didn't understand why, even with the countless volleyballs he would practice with his members every before and after school, on earth his life is boring and plain. I mean, don't get him wrong. He loves volleyball. He thinks volleyball is fun. But there's just something _missing_ in his dull, plain and boring life.

He wants a _spark._

It didn't take him long after that one faithful school day. "Stretchin' is done. I'll go head out now, Kita-San. See ya tomorrow." Atsumu grabbed his things and waved goodbye at Inarizaki's captain, Kita Shinsuke, before leaving the gym and heading his way home. As he walked, he begins to question what is making his life boring and dull. What's missing? He thought. And that's when it hit him. Pausing by a park, he looks at the family interacting. The married couple sitting on a bench, watching over their two children. That suddenly made him realize something a little later than usual.

He's the _only child._

And thus he realized that he actually wanted to feel the thrill of having a sibling. He cursed to destiny as to why it didn't give his parents a chance to have two kids. He cursed at how he didn't have any older brother or sister to welcome him in the world along with his parents. Or he cursed at how he didn't have any chance to hold a younger brother or sister in a hospital room. He looks back at the kids in the park. And that's when he realized.

Twins.

Now he cursed at the world. Why didn't he get any twin? It could have been funner to have a sibling that looks exactly like you, with some differences that are hard to distinguish at first glance. But I guess Atsumu has no choice but to flow with the world. "I'm home." Atsumu chimes, removing his shoes and replacing them with his flip flops, placing his shoes properly on the shoe rack. "Welcome home, Atsumu." His mother sang, glancing at her son while stirring the soup she's cooking. "Get changed. Dinner's almost ready." She added before fully putting her attention on the food she's cooking. Atsumu nods and walks upstairs, greeting his father (who happened to be at the living room, reading a newspaper) as he passed by.

* * *

Something unexpected happened.

No, it's not just those regular surprises like mysteriously having a gift on your desk or having a new pair of volleyball shoes or any of those materialistic stuff. And no it wasn't any of those bad things like your parents cheating with each other. No, no. Nothing of what you are thinking right now. The moment dinner was finished, Atsumu excused himself and went upstairs to his bedroom. He doesn't have any homework due the next day, so that means he isn't studying. In fact, all he's probably planning on doing is space out while staring at the ceiling as he tosses his volleyball up and down while lying on his comfortable and messy bed. So when he decided to take a shower that night, nearly slamming the shower wall out of frustration because of the world's doing (which is basically the whole gist of the sibling thought), he thought that nothing extraordinary's gonna happen to him soon.

That's what he thought.

As he stepped out of the shower, he proceeds to dry himself with a dry towel and change on his pajamas. Atsumu grabs his toothbrush and squirts toothpaste on the bristles before soaking his mouth with water and brushing it in the process. After that comes his nightly routine of washing his face. Thoughts like a bunch of What If's suddenly flood his once empty brain, all pointing to the former possibility of having a sibling. Well, twin, to be specific. Annoyed, he aggressively splashes water on his face, getting rid of the soap he placed before. Grabbing his towel again, he dries his wet face, sighing on the damp fabric. "Man, life has been dull and boring. I wish something happened."

And something did happen.

The moment he removed that fabric off his face to look into the mirror with a dejected expression, it quickly fades away with a shocked one. And he just can't look away. No, he isn't being an arrogant setter admiring his features and being shocked over how handsome he is. No, no. It's something else.

When he looked up, his hair suddenly turned grey. And his reflection spoke.

"Hey there. I'm Osamu."

* * *

Miya Atsumu can NOT believe what he is seeing. It's his reflection, right? Then why is it speaking when he's not? Atsumu can't find the words to express how shock he is right now, seeing someone else in the mirror. Someone who just looks like him, but with grey hair and parted on the left, having a soft smile. "Wa-Wait— Hold on— Lemme go check on somethin'—" Was all Atsumu could mutter before dashing into the shower room and checking his shampoo bottle.

Nope, it wasn't hair dye or paint in it. Completely shampoo liquid. So no, he didn't dye his hair grey on accident.

Atsumu looks back at the mirror, to which he immediately flinched when he saw Osamu actually standing sideways and looking at the blonde haired setter. "No, Atsumu. Ya didn't dye yer hair grey. I'm literally yer reflection that may or may not have become a total different person on the other side of the mirror." Osamu explained, amused by Atsumu's expression now. "So yer sayin' that, you are me? And I am you? But now we are completely different people separated by a glass called a "mirror"?" Atsumu reiterated, trying to understand this incident.

There's no way those stories about mirror ghosts are true, right?

Osamu just nods. "So, ya headin' to bed, 'Tsumu?" Woah. First thing Atsumu noticed was the absence of the letter "A" on his first name. His reflection literally used a nickname to call Atsumu with. "Uh, yeah." Atsumu mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. A long awkward silence fell between the two. Osamu was the first to break it. "Don't worry. I'm yer reflection. That just means wherever you go, I'll be there. As long as a mirror stands between us." Atsumu looks at the grey haired "twin", who is only smiling softly. "Huh. So does that mean if I go outside the bathroom right now, and stand in front of my bedroom mirror, yer still gonna be there?" Atsumu asked, still processing if everything that is happening is real or not. Osamu can only nod. "Check it out yourself." And just as quickly, the blonde setter dashes out of the bathroom and stood in front of his bedroom mirror, just to see Osamu smiling at him again.

"Holy shit."

* * *

No one is clearly gonna believe Atsumu if he tells his parents and the team about the incident. They're gonna think that he's being delusional.

"How am I gonna tell them, 'Samu?" Atsumu asked, lying down on his bed while tossing the ball up and down. Surprisingly enough, a week ago, Atsumu realized that Osamu can still appear in the mirror as long as Atsumu is in the range of the mirror, which, by the way, is a large one. Osamu can only shrug as he stares at the closet opposite to the mirror he is in right now. "I mean. If ya bring them in the room, I can always appear on yer behalf. But then again, that might cause some unnecessary drama." "Like my parents being overly concerned and dragging me to a therapist to get myself checked if I got any hallucinating problems?" Atsumu asked, a slight hint of sarcasm in his statement. Osamu just rolls his eyes. "They should also check themselves up 'cause if they also manage to see me, that's also something they gotta check on."

"Well then, I'll invite Kita-San over. Let's see what the captain's gotta say. Hope he doesn't thinks I'm delusional." Atsumu mumbled, catching his volleyball. "Yeah, sure." Osamu said before vanishing from the mirror, leaving the reflection of the closet.

* * *

"Are you being rude to your twin, Miya-San?"

That's all Kita could say. Atsumu looks at the captain with confusion. "What do you mean? For one, I don't have a twin. And for two, that's my reflection that altered itself to look like my twin." Atsumu explained. Kita blinks. "Well, this is a school bathroom. I wouldn't think that someone like you would have the skill to trap your "twin" in a mirror." "I DON'T THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE, KITA-SAN!"

"So uh...You're Osamu "Miya" right?" Kita asked, looking at the grey haired "twin". Osamu nods. "Yeah." The captain looks back at Atsumu. "Did you disturb a specific forbidden witchcraft or no?" "LIKE I SAID, IT'S SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO AND I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW 'SAMU APPEARED!" Kita shrugs before looking at Osamu again. "Well, I don't think you're delusional. That's a point. If I can see this "twin" of yours, then I can take it people can also see him." He pauses. "How does he disappear?" "If I leave the range of the mirror, he'll be completely gone for a while until I encounter another mirror or a mirror's range again. There are times that it's his choice to disappear even if I'm near a mirror or standing in front of one." Atsumu explained.

Kita just nods. "Well. We'll tell the team or no?" "As long as they also don't think I'm delusional. I don't want unnecessary drama and so does 'Samu." Atsumu replied, looking back at Osamu, who's just standing there and shrugging. Guess that's just how it's gonna work. Gotta tell the whole Inarizaki Team about what they think about Osamu's sudden appearance as Atsumu's mirror "twin". Although, there's one thing clear about this whole situation. 

Atsumu's life's no longer boring as before. And that's something that Atsumu is grateful for.

* * *


End file.
